


Immortality

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't happened often, so it was still a surprise to see Magnus look so vulnerable in front of him. It was easy to see the glamour and glitter and forget about the beating heart underneath it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://ace-archer-alec.tumblr.com/

Alec was back in the corridor.

He didn't know what had pulled him back here. The conversation he and Magnus had had before was still on his mind, and he had felt uncomfortable being around Clary's reunion with her mother. So he had decided to leave, thinking he would go tell his parents that Jocelyn was awake, and instead found himself leaning against the wall again.

He knew that he and Magnus would need to have a serious conversation about the immortality issue eventually. They would have to discuss what it would mean for them as a couple. Although they weren't technically a couple yet, they hadn't even had their date. Just a kiss and a promise for more.

But they were headed in that direction, and Alec would prefer to have this dealt with now rather than let it fester and cause problems later.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Despite the humour in Magnus's voice, Alec saw the worry on his face as he turned to look him. Magnus might have been smiling, but it didn't cover up the worried crease between his brow, or how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his makeup was smudged. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Nothing important," Alec said after a moment of hesitation. He turned to face Magnus, who was now leaning against the wall next to him. Magnus looked doubtful at Alec's words, which Alec couldn't blame him for. It had been rather unconvincing, his little brother would have been able to spot that lie.

"I was thinking about the conversation we were having," Alec admitted.

"Oh," Magnus said, looking down at his feet. Alec saw Magnus's fingers twitch, rubbing together and letting off a few blue sparks. Alec pressed closer, soaking in the warmth of Magnus. With a quiet sigh, Magnus looked back up at him. Alec hadn't even realised that they hadn't stood this close since their kiss. So much had occurred in the past day, it seemed unreal that it was only yesterday it happened. 

Alec reached out and took Magnus's hands in his own, absently rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin. Magnus exhaled, and pulled his hands back slightly to link their fingers together. They stood there for a quiet moment, hands locked between their bodies, foreheads pressed together.

"I don't know how else I can reassure you that Camille and I are over," Magnus said, his voice soft and eyes sad as he looked at Alec. It hadn't happened often, so it was still a surprise to see Magnus look so vulnerable in front of him. It was easy to see the glamour and glitter and forget about the beating heart underneath it all.

"I know that," Alec sighed, looking at their linked fingers. Magnus's were soft and adorned with pretty pieces of jewelley, Alec's were naked and calloused. "That's not what I'm thinking about."

"Will you tell me what you are thinking about?" Magnus asked, gently squeezing Alec's hands. Alec looked up at him. He looked at Magnus, with his carefully styled clothes and makeup, and his worried eyes and downward tug on his mouth. He thought of how flirtatious and humorous he could be, so much larger than ordinary life. And of his empathy and compassion, and sarcasm and crude humour.

He tried to think of any way he could explain it. How he wanted to try to develop something with Magnus, how he wanted to know him more intimately, learn the long history that made Magnus who he was. How he wanted to give himself to Magnus as well, tell him everything about himself, and discover new things too.

How he wanted to treasure the gift of Magnus's heart without inevitably breaking it.

"About you being immortal," Alec said eventually, "And I'm not."

"Ah," Magnus said quietly, and withdrew from Alec. He took several steps back, leaving Alec's hands feeling cold and empty. Magnus looked off to the side for a moment, his jaw was clenched, and his eyelashes rested against his cheek. When he looked back, his face was carefully blank.

"I understand, of course, if you don't want to be with me," Magnus said, his voice betraying his hurt, "If you would rather find a mortal to be with."

Alec shook his head, "I want you. I want to be with you. But I don't want to cause you more pain. I'm going to die eventually, and Shadowhunters have an even shorter lifespan than most mortals. I don't want to hurt you."

"You never cease to amaze me," Magnus said with quiet wonder, shaking his head, "And as I have said before, I don't know the future. I don't know when you will die. All I do know is that the pain of losing you is worth it for the opportunity of being with you. I have been with mortals before, and I know to cherish each moment I have."

Alec smiled, and reached out to draw Magnus closer to him, resting his hands on Magnus's lower back, as Magnus circled his arms around Alec's shoulders.

"Even when I'm getting bald?"

"Well, they do say love is blind," Magnus murmured, smiling when Alec pinched him, "But yes, you could go completely grey, or lose all your hair. You could become as wrinkled as a raisin, and I'd still want to be with you."

"Okay," Alec nodded, and wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus's waist, "I don't think I'll ever be okay with hurting you, but you're right, we just have to cherish each moment we have, and hope that it's worth it in the end."


End file.
